


The Forsaken One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Opening quote from Matthew 27:46.





	The Forsaken One

_Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani?_

Lugging the bag of his worldly possessions with him, Harry slipped in the side door of the cinema to warm up from the frigid weather.

In his more lucid moments, he wondered how someone like him ended up out on the street. Homeless, friendless, and without two Knuts to rub together.

He'd given away much of his fortune after the war—back when it had seemed like more Galleons than he would ever need.

Then there was the falling out at work. While the Ministry enjoyed having the Saviour as their poster boy, they didn't much care for his vision.

~~*~~

He still had his job as Head Auror but was given a frosty reception anytime he dealt with other department heads or the Wizengamot.

The dissolution of his marriage soon followed. He wished he were more broken up about it than he actually had been. It was losing his extended family that hurt.

The physical injury which ended his career was bad but the psychological effect was worse. Between nightmares, flashbacks, and hallucinations, Harry's mental state spiralled ever downward. 

Reaching into his trousers, Harry wrapped his hand around his prick and jerked off to the explosions lighting up the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Opening quote from Matthew 27:46.


End file.
